


Bargaining Chips

by PhoenixandMuser



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen AU - Having been coerced into taking Jim to the fair in town, Sebastian makes a deal which soon goes awry when Jim uses it as leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining Chips

Jim cast his eyes over the fairgrounds below. The lights shone brightly, dancing about the darkening evening on the signs and perimeters of carousels. As he slowly rose higher into the air, the commotion quietened and the air cooled. Sebastian shifted beside him. The carriage rocked slightly, and Jim’s hand tightened on the safety rail.

“It’s nice up here, isn’t it?” Sebastian murmured.

He nodded in agreement, but didn’t speak. He looked up at the sky, scanning its navy expanse for the first few stars to appear.

“It’s pretty relaxing. For me, anyway.”

Jim paid little attention to Sebastian, and he followed the trail of a plane gliding over them, silent and distant, it’s lights imitating the stars and satellites higher still.

A cruel smile spread across Sebastian’s face, and he threw his weight against the backrest, then forwards onto the bar across their laps.

All the air escaped Jim’s lungs, and he cried out at the shock. Impulsively, one hand found Sebastian’s waist, the other still curled around the rail knuckles white against his skin.

The blond merely laughed, casually draping an arm around Jim. Despite his friend’s discomfort, he continued to rock their carriage.

“Sebastian, stop it!” Jim hissed, eyes pressed shut.

“Nope.” He replied cheerfully. He looked around himself, the late autumn evening swaying with him. “Although it’s really sweet how you instinctively cling to me when you’re panicked.”

Jim opened his eyes to fix him with a hateful glare, but as he moved to pull away from Sebastian, he found he was being held closer.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’ll do a deal with you.”

“Just stop being an arse.”

“I’ll stop, if you give me a kiss.” His grin widened. He watched Jim, who looked away so his reaction was hidden.

After a pause, the brunet shook his head. “No way, just stop rocking the seats.”

“At least I offered a compromise.” He continued swinging and squeezed Jim’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re almost at the very top.”

Jim’s jaw clenched tighter, exhaling harshly through his nose. “Fine. I’m just doing it because I’m starting to feel sick, and wanted to enjoy the view, not because this has endeared you to me in the slightest.”

“Doesn’t mean it won’t be nice.”

“Stop rocking it first.”

He studied Jim’s flushed, petulant face as he stilled and allowed their seats to stabilise.

With a gentle touch, he lifted Jim’s chin, still keeping him close against his side. He felt the smaller man’s body stiffen as their lips touched, but despite his tension he kissed back gently. For a brief moment, Sebastian was filled with a strangely familiar warmth. It was quickly lost as their kiss ended, quicker than it began. The sensation was replaced with a wistful discomfort, and Sebastian silently lamented the brevity of the moment. Too quick for him to learn the taste of Jim’s mouth, or feel the heat of his breath on his skin and arms wrapped around him.

Jim pulled away, and this time the blond allowed him the space.

Silently, the pair observed the horizon ahead and the town below. When they began their descent, Jim sighed softly, a frown marring his once peaceful face.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian nudged him gently.

Instead of answering, Jim looked away, chin jutting out defiantly.

“I thought it was nice, didn’t you?”

Again, he was met with steely silence.

“Are you still feeling sick? I’m sorry.” He placed a hand over Jim’s on the guard rail, tutting at how cold he felt “Do you want to sit down once we get off? I’ll buy you a drink to warm you up.”

“You’re an idiot. Stop fussing over me.”

“You love being fussed over.”

Quiet followed, and when they reached ground level again, the pair climbed out of their seats and began walking across the well-trodden land of the fairground.

Sebastian led them towards a food stand, and they joined the end of a queue comprised of a mix of young children, worn out parents, and younger adults around their own age. It was darker now, as winter was fast approaching. Seb noticed the way Jim folded his arms tightly across his chest, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The blond’s own breath became visible in the cold air, and he looked forward to getting something to warm them up.

“I’m cold.” Jim pouted, bumping his shoulder against Sebastian’s arm and shrinking into his jacket.

“So am I.”

“I should have worn a warmer jacket…”

“Probably.”

“You can keep fussing over me if you want.” Jim prompted him hopefully.

Sebastian laughed sardonically at this “Thanks, Jim.” He looked down at the brunet and sighed. His demeanour softened as he let his jacket slip from his shoulders “Alright, spoilt bastard.”

Jim hummed in approval while Sebastian draped his leather jacket around his shoulders, a smug smile fixed on his face.

“You’re buying me a drink, yes Sebastian?”

“Yes, Jim.” Already, he was grinning, thinking of the way Jim demanded things from him in a way that was both direct and roundabout; to deny Jim something would come as a surprise to himself.

“I’m hungry.”

“Buy something to eat then, mate.” He avoided Jim’s scowl, still adjusting his jacket around Jim’s shoulders, fastening it at the snap stud as if it were a cape.

Jim shook his head “I’ll make a deal with you.”

The pair looked at each other silently for a beat. Sebastian narrowed his blue eyes, surveying Jim with uncertainty. “What kind of deal?”

The shorter man peered up from beneath thick eyelashes “Well… buy me something to eat too, and I’ll give you another kiss.”

“Nah, you’re too tense. I might as well kiss a floorboard.” He quipped. The scandalised look on Jim’s face caused him to grin widely. “Okay, I’m sorry. I know that was my fault for stressing you out. What kind of kiss are we talking about, exactly?”

“Same as before.” He answered, tone business-like and detached.

The blond laughed, shaking his head “Looks like you’ll be paying your way tonight.”

With an irritated huff, Jim continued to push the matter “10 seconds?”

“I’m sure you’ll be timing very carefully.” Sebastian scoffed. He thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans as the cool night air nipped at his fingers. “I’ll buy your food.”

They slowly edged closer to the front of the queue, and Jim stood by Sebastian’s elbow passing his order onto him.

After Sebastian had paid, he handed Jim’s order to him and began walking away, his own food and drink in hand. He took a seat on a nearby bench, Jim following and dropping down beside him. They ate quietly, Jim occasionally humming happily as he took a bite. Sebastian declined whatever Jim offered to share with him, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as he watched the spinning lights on a carousel in the distance.

“I spent most of my money on clothes.” Jim commented.

“What do you want?” Sebastian rolled his eyes, cutting to the chase.

“The cute little cat in that claw machine. See it? It’s looking over at us…”

The blond groaned “Jim, you know those are scams.”

“Come on, we’ll make another exchange. I’ve had my eye on it. It’ll only take a few goes.”

He passed his cup to Jim, who accepted with a sunny smile. Together, they walked towards the machine Jim had pointed out, and Sebastian pushed a coin into the slot.

“Why are you always so sure that I’ll do what you want? You’re always asking for something.” he muttered.

Jim thought for a moment, and then smiled without answering. He placed a hand on Sebastian’s arm when he cursed at the claw grasping at thin air. After two further attempts, Jim found the small, black toy cat thrust into his hand, and Sebastian took his drink back.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t take you long to get it.” Jim beamed up at Sebastian, who begrudgingly returned the smile. He looped his arm through the blond’s and started walking. “Don’t pretend to be grumpy. You’re pleased with yourself.”

“Not particularly – I’m being taken for a mug here.”

“I would never.” Jim giggled. “But perhaps we could alter our little arrangement again?”

Sebastian groaned, although the idea filled his stomach with butterflies “What now?”

“You pride yourself on having good aim.” He pointed to a stand “You could win the big tiger for me, couldn’t you?”

He considered it for a moment. “I could. Doesn’t mean I will, but you’re right, I could win.”

Unfazed by Sebastian’s attitude, Jim shrugged and rested his head against the blond’s shoulder “You can and, of course, you will.”

Sebastian laughed and conceded. Together, they took a slow walk towards the stall. A few small clusters of people stood in a casual queue before them, and Jim took some small pleasure in watching their failures as they attempted to win prizes.

“I’m certain this is a scam as well.”

“It’s not.” Jim insisted. “Don’t disappoint me.” He squeezed Sebastian’s arm in warning.

The blond laughed quietly, placing his hand over Jim’s. “When have I ever?”

When the people ahead of them dispersed, unsuccessful, Jim pulled Sebastian forwards. The pair surveyed the large buckets they were tasked with throwing the balls into. “Don’t throw too hard, lean in close and aim for the front.” Jim instructed as he released Sebastian’s arm.

After a practice shot, Sebastian winked at Jim, then turned back to his targets. With five satisfying thuds, each ball landed securely. The blonde gave an easy smile to the dismayed stall holder, and then ushered Jim forwards to claim his prize.

Jim’s grin grew wider as he tore the plastic wrapping off the oversized orange tiger toy; the small black cat was now peeking out of the top pocket of Sebastian’s jacket, which Jim had yet to return.

“What should I name it?” he wondered out loud. He clutched it to his chest as he bumped his shoulder against Sebastian, until the taller man sighed and put his arm around him.

“I don’t know, Jim. I think a better question is ‘Why is a 20 year old man collecting and naming cuddly toys?’”

Unaffected by Sebastian’s remark, Jim began walking. “He looks a little grumpy. I’m going to name him Seb.”

“Are you going to name the little one Jim then?”

“Is it weird to name it after myself?”

“This is weird no matter what you name it, so I wouldn’t stress about it.” He smirked when the dark haired man scowled at him. He plucked the small black cat from his pocket and inspected it. “Tiny, dark, kind of cute, but completely silent… This is like an improved version of you. I might keep him and stick you back in that claw machine.”

For a moment, Jim considered which parts of Seb’s comment he should take offence to. “Only ‘kind of’ cute?”

“Pretty cute?”

“Very cute.” Jim corrected him.

“Very cute.” He nodded, squeezing the smaller man’s shoulder.

Side by side, they walked around. The neon signs glowed on every stand, and spinning lights adorned each ride, pushing back the darkness of the advancing night. Sebastian’s half-embrace shielded Jim from the chill that raised goosebumps on his skin beneath the borrowed jacket.

“I haven’t had candyfloss in ages.” Jim murmured, eyeing a popcorn stand ahead of them.

“Shame. By the way, next time you spend all your money, have fun sitting around doing nothing, by yourself.”

“You wouldn’t even visit?”

“No. I’d be out, having a good time, because I know how to pace my spending.”

“You always end up missing me. You can’t stay away. Come on, I’ll make it worth your while.” He bit his lip and looked up at Sebastian with doe eyes.

“Quite the haggler, aren’t you?” Sebastian muttered. Nevertheless, he led Jim towards the stand. After a brief wait, and a defeated sigh, he indulged Jim’s sweet tooth, paying and then handing him a bag of candyfloss. He frowned with resentment at the cellophane bag stuffed full of pale pink and sickly blue fluff. It resembled a spring sky at dusk, until Jim thrust his hand into the bag and pulled out a clump, which was promptly shoved into his mouth.

“Come on, we should go.”

“No, we should stay out all night, and I’ll give you lots of kisses, and you’ll do anything I want…” he clutched Seb’s arm with sugary hands.

“I don’t think so.” He pulled his arm free, putting it around the brunet’s shoulders and steering him back towards the exit.

“Aw.” Jim huffed with mild disappointment.

They soon left the clamour of the fair behind them as they travelled down the darker streets. The luminous glare of the fairgrounds eventually fading from sight. Jim looked up at Sebastian, studying the way his features were thrown into sharp relief by the intermittent street lamps. Sebastian looked ahead, brow furrowed as he tried to see past the dark spots before them on the road. He was unaware of Jim admiring the strong line of his jaw, and the shadows his cheekbones cast on his cheeks.

When the blond did look down to check on his unusually quiet companion, he was met with the soft gaze of his dark chocolate eyes. They stopped beneath the nearest street lamp, orange light flooding down on them.

“Are you okay?”

Jim nodded, popping a tuft of candyfloss into his mouth with a look of wide eyed innocence. He pulled more from the bag and touched it lightly to Sebastian’s lips, smiling when his offer was accepted. The taller man let out a quiet hum as the spun sugar melted on his tongue. He opened his mouth and waited for Jim to feed him more, causing him to laugh. Once again he ate, this time pressing a light kiss to Jim’s fingertips before he swallowed.

With a slight jerk of his chin, Sebastian gestured for them continue walking. Jim remained tucked comfortably under his arm as they started down the path again. He watched Sebastian’s face as he had done before they had stopped. Now, Sebastian’s eyes traced patterns between the stars flecked over the indigo sky above them.

He felt Sebastian sigh when he nestled closer to his body. The temperature was steadily dropping, and he felt a twinge of guilt as he caught Sebastian’s scent on the collar of the jacket he had borrowed. Stopping abruptly, he shrugged it from his shoulders.

Sebastian looked about them, trying to see what had disturbed their peaceful walk. He watched as Jim took off his jacket, toy tiger and candyfloss clamped between his elbow and ribcage, and offered it back to Sebastian.

“It’s cold Jim, put it back on.”

“I’m not too cold, you should take it back. Go on.” He pressed it to Sebastian’s chest, insistent.

Jim gave him a satisfied smile when he accepted the coat back, then shouldered his way into Sebastian’s embrace again.

Their steps slowed when they reached the path to Jim’s front door, and they lingered on the doorstep, just about able to see each other by the small porch light.

Unsure of what to say under Jim’s quiet scrutiny, Sebastian cleared his throat nervously. “I’ll… I guess I’ll speak to you next week, perhaps?”

“I won’t see you any sooner?” Jim frowned.

“If you want to, of course you will.”

He smiled at this “I always want to.”

“Don’t be silly…” Sebastian tugged at the paw of the oversized tiger plush in Jim’s arms before stepping back “You’ve got a Seb of your own to keep your company.”

The shorter man laughed and shook his head “I doubt it would be the same. Don’t leave too soon – I still owe you.”

With this, he stepped closer. He looked expectantly into the blond’s surprised face.

“No, you don’t. As if I would ever hold you to something like that when you didn’t want to. I made a mistake, that’s all. Just forget it happened.”

“You regret it?”

He nodded, placing his hands on Jim’s arms to keep him at a distance “Of course I do. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“Don’t…” he pulled at the corner of Sebastian’s jacket. When he sensed his resolve weakening, he leaned closer, standing up on the tips of his toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sebastian felt time stand still when their lips met, and he could hear nothing but his blood rushing and his heart pounding in his ears. With a hesitant hand, he cupped Jim’s face and returned the kiss. When they separated, there was nothing but their warm, silent breath tickling each other’s parted lips. Jim opened his eyes, looking up at Sebastian, whose own eyes were filled with uncertainty.

The blond caught the moment Jim began to doubt his actions, and sought to reassure him. Without speaking, he caressed Jim’s flushed cheek and offered a soft smile. When he saw this, he cast away the tiger and the candyfloss in favour of flinging his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissing him again.

Sebastian held Jim’s waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other, leaning down to make up for their difference in height. He smiled when he felt a gentle nip from Jim’s teeth as he encouraged his lips to part. When he did so, Jim slipped his tongue in shallowly, and Sebastian caught a soft purr of delight from Jim still being able to taste the sugar of the candyfloss he had fed him.

They parted, both panting and sporting matching grins. Sebastian moved to step back from Jim, and was caught off guard when Jim sprung up and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s hips. He managed to regain his balance, hands instinctively flying to the backs of Jim’s thighs to support his weight. Jim held the blond’s face in both hands and kissed him with renewed hunger. He giggled when he felt Sebastian’s hands travel further up towards his backside, but didn’t break their kiss.

Eventually, Sebastian stopped. He snagged Jim’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently before releasing it, then fixed him with a satisfied smirk. Jim’s short laugh was quiet as he caught his breath, but his smile remained as he slowly ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian briefly admired the way Jim’s dark eyes glinted with excitement, even in the muted glow of the porch light. Lifting Jim higher, he lowered his face to trail kisses on Jim’s neck and jaw. He lingered at the pulse point beneath his jaw, following the soft line downwards with slow, deliberate kisses. Ending his path at the base of Jim’s jugular, he rested his head on Jim’s shoulder and hummed happily when Jim wrapped his arms around him to keep him close.

After a beat of silence, Sebastian spoke. “It’s late. I should let you go.”

“You could stay.” Jim suggested, his voice a breathy whisper in Sebastian’s hair.

“Isn’t that your parent’s car on the driveway? Wouldn’t they find it strange?”

“Hmm.”

Sebastian was reluctant as he lowered Jim back onto his feet “I’ll see you again soon.”

He laughed at the petulant whine Jim let out, and picked up the discarded toy tiger. Jim accepted the plush toy and hid his face in the faux fur. He peered up at Seb to give him a coy look, which only served to make him laugh. “Goodnight, Jim.”

After leaning in to place one last kiss on Jim’s forehead, he turned from the house and walked back down the path. When he looked back, he saw Jim still watching him from the doorstep. He ducked his head, and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, overcome with bashfulness as he continued down the street alone.

When Sebastian had disappeared from sight, Jim slipped quietly inside. Alone in the pitch black hallway, he rested back against the door, and pressed his eyes closed for a moment, cheeks flushed and a blissful smile firmly in place.

 


End file.
